School
by Goddess Urd
Summary: What id Ryoko and Washu went back to school?


Ok this is a one part story and I wrote this in school when ever I got time. I hope you all like it and I do not own Tenchi Muyo. I got this Idea from a friend of mine and he was wondering what would happen if Washu and Ryoko was sent to School. This is how I see It but I am not yet sure how I am going o finish it. Maybe I'll think about it as I write this.  
  
****************  
  
School  
  
*****************  
  
Washu was working on the computer When Ryoko burst into the lab. "Washu! This came in the mail for you." "Thank you Little Ryoko." Washu said and opened the letter.  
  
She read it and looked up at Ryoko. "It looks like the academy wants us to go back to study." Ryoko made a face at what Washu said and walked out of the lab. Washu sighed and looked at the letter once again and then followed Ryoko out.  
  
Ayaka and Sesami were cooking dinner as Washu and Ryoko came out. "Oh Washu, I was about to send Mihoshi out to get you." Tenchi said as he came into the kitchen. "Yes well, The Academy wants me and Ryoko back to study more I guess. I dont know why they wish for us to return but it cant be that hard to do." Washu said and she sat at the table.  
  
"Well Washu, You can do it. But I'm not sure about the Pirate." Ayaka said as she put the dishes on the table and sat down.  
  
"Shut up princess." Ryoko humped and looked away from the smirking Princess. Ayaka laughed and Washu sighed. 'They always have to fight.' She thought as she looked at her daughter.  
  
*Ryoko, must you always have to fight with Ayaka?* Washu asked mentally throught the link she and Ryoko shared. *She started it.* Ryoko said back simply trying not to look at Ayaka. *Oh we have to go to the academy on Monday and I know you will like it.* Washu toled Ryoko. Ryoko humped again and Washu smiled.   
  
"Washu, are you OK ? You got a funny look on your face." Tenchi asked looking at Washu. "Washu smiled at Tenchi. "Im fine Tenchi dont worry." She said. Tenchi looked doubtful but turned away and sat down next to Ryoko. Once every one was sitting at the table they began to eat dinner.  
  
**  
After dinner Washu went back into her lab to fill out reports needed for the academy. Mihoshi went to read her comic books, Sasami was playing with Ryo-ohki, Ayaka and Tenchi were talking about Planet Juri. And Ryoko was watching every one bordly. "So Tenchi what is school like?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Uh...Well, its like working so that you can become what you would like to be. Like a teacher or a doctor." Tenchi replied.  
  
"You Ryoko, get away from him right now!" Ayaka yelled. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it Princess?" Ryoko sneered. "Why you......." Ayaka started but Tenchi came in. "Ladies, ladies, please stop fighting." When her got no response he got up from the table and walked away.  
  
"Now look what you did, you got him angry!" Ayaka screamed. "Me!!?" Ryoko was going to say something else but decided not to, and she phased out into Washu's lab.  
  
"Let me guess another fight with Ayaka?" Washu asked as she typed away on her computer. "How did you ever guess?" Ryoko asked sarcastically and went to take a bath.  
  
Washu sighed. 'That girl will never learn. I hope school will be a good influence for her.' Washu thought to herself as she finished the formes she was supposed to fill out.  
  
*NEXT MORNING*  
  
"Ok I got the forms done and I have to get our school schedule." Washu said. Ryoko nodded and went to see if breakfast was almost done and to see what Ryo-ohki was doing.  
  
She found Ryo-ohki in the guardians trying to figure out how to get a carrot. Ryoko picked one out of the ground and gave it to Ryo-ohki. "Her Ryo-ohki." Ryoko said handing the carrot to Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki gave Ryoko a "meyow" of thanks and started munching happily on it.  
  
"you know Ryo-ohki, I wonder what the kids will do when I show up at school.?" Ryoko asked with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Meyow?" Ryo-ohki asked looking up at Ryoko.  
  
"No, I wont distroy or hurt anything. I just wanted to have a little bit of fun." Ryoko said patting Ryo-ohki on the head.  
  
*~*  
  
Tenchi just finished training with his grandfather, Yosho, and was heading home. "What a long day. Just when Ryoko goes to school I hope she dont kill anyone. that would be bad for her." Tenchi said thinking of what would happen if some one pissed off Washu or Ryoko.  
  
"Im home!" He called once he reached the house and walked in.. "OH Tenchi, Its great your him, dinner is almost ready." Sesami called to him. "Thank you Sesami." Tenchi said to the little girl and went to take off his shoes.  
  
Tenchi walked into the living room and sat in a chair thinking. "Yep this will be a long week." He said. Sesami walked into the room and called out, "Its dinner time." Washu, Mihoshi, Ryoko, And Ayaka came out. "Its great because I'm starving!" Washu said sitting at the table.  
  
"So when do you get your schedules?" Tenchi asked once dinner started. "Monday, The schedules are being given to me tonight so we can go ahead and start getting our things together." Washu said. "You think Ryoko is up to it?" Sesami asked.  
  
"I think she can handle it." Washu replied. Ryoko gave her an evil glare and finished eating. "Thank you Sesami, dinner was great as usual." Ryoko said and she got up and went to the library to think about what school was and what were good pranks to have just in case anything were to happen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Monday morning arrived and Washu made her way to the rafter to wake Roko up. "Ryoko, Dear, it's time to wake up." Ryoko opened her eyes and looked at Washu. "What do you whant?" She asked trying to get awake fully. "Its time to get up and go to school." Washu repeated. With Ryoko up Washu made her way to her room to get dressed for school.  
  
Ryoko sighed and put on some cloths and grabbed the books she would need for the day and went to go get some food.  
  
A few minutes later Washu came out into the kitchen and got a muffin.  
  
*You ready to go?* She asked. *Lets just get today over with.* Ryoko grumbled. They grabbed their schedules and went to the academy. Washu stopped and turned to face Ryoko. "Now remember I'm always a thought away when you need me." She said. "I know Washu." Ryoko said growling and went down the hall way to her class.  
  
****  
At lunch Ryoko came and sat beside Washu and sighed. "Well Washu, There is a whole lot of Bitches around." Ryoko said getting out her lunch Sesami packed for her. "I know did you have a class with Sarah and Becca?" Washu asked.  
  
Ryoko nodded and Washu sighed.  
  
All of a sudden a shadow came over them and there stood a girl with short green hair and another girl with long blue hair.   
  
"Well, Well, well. If it isn't the little juvenile delinquents." She said.   
  
"Go away Sarah." Ryoko said.  
  
"Or what you going to hurt me?" Sarah mocked. Becca laughed behind Sarah and Washu's Eyes glowed with fury. "Ok I had enough with your bull. Now would you please leave us alown?" She screamed at them.   
  
Sarah pretended to think and she smiled. "No, I dont think I will." She said.   
  
Then that is where Washu blew it and she exploded the school.  
  
***  
When Ryoko and Washu got him every one looked at her. "How was school?" Mihoshi asked. "It was just fine and dandy. I'm dropping out." Ryoko said. And washu nodded. "Oh brother." Every one said and they sighed and went back to what they were doing.  
  
**************   
Ok this is where it Ends but I think I am going to put up chapter to it. Why dont you tell me what you think I should do. Leave it as a one piece story or have chapters to it?  
Well please Read and review.  
Goddess Urd 


End file.
